faithfully
by coffeewithcalum
Summary: Austin and Ally. The Golden Couple. Famous, loved and admired. Everything was perfect... til he knocked up his girlfriend's best friend. little OOC/kinda AU.


**Hello, lovelies. **

**Last night I was thinking about the times I've fainted (way too many times, but that's another story) and about how people thought I was pregnant for a few months (which I wasn't, by the way). Somehow, that turned into me thinking about A&A... which lead to this. **

**Please excuse my poor english and leave me your honest opinon. Constructive criticism is my favorite. **

**I, of course, do not own A&A. *sad face* **

**-M x**

**Okay, this is embarressing, but Fanfiction messed up my documents, so in the other 'Faithfully' it upload my One- Shot "To move on"... and now it doesn't let me change it. I'm sorry, but this is the real one "Faithfully".**

* * *

"Is it true?"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Think, Austin, think. What do you say in these situations? "_Yes, Ally, I fucked your best friend and got her pregnant. Sorry. I love you." _Maybe. But, would that work, and stop her from breaking up with you?

No.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

"Austin?" her voice is calm- Maybe she's not _that_ mad! Maybe we could – "Austin, look at me" she demanded. Okay, she's mad. Shit. _Well, you can't blame her, you idiot. You knocked up one of her best friends, and kno- _"Austin, please."

Her voice broke a little, and I swear my heart did too. Why was this so hard? Why was love so hard? I wasn't the best at it (_he impregnated one of his girlfriend's' best friend, after all_), but I did love Ally. Like, a lot. I just sucked at not screwing things up.

I detached my sight from the ground, and looked up slowly. But, instead of looking at Ally, my gaze fell on Trish, who looked at me like she wanted to murder me (and she did). I could see ire, anger, and betrayal in her eyes, and it made me wince.

Then I looked at my right, and found my best friend's green eyes. Unlike Trish, he didn't look at me like he was mad; but his eyes were full of sadness, and disappointment. He was holding his camera, like always, but he wasn't filming anything. Dez was always a cheerful, happy person, and it pained me how sad he was, because of me. I could feel my eyes begin to water up.

I could hear _her_ sobbing behind me, but I knew better. _Yes, _her tears were probably real, and _yes_, she was pregnant with my child, but right now I just couldn't look at her. We had a plan, for fuck's sake! And _she _ruined it.

Finally, I looked at Ally. Her face didn't show anything but calmness, she was looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer- no, for a _confirmation. _I opened my mouth, trying to explain her, but I couldn't. There was nothing to explain, everything was more than clear. I'd knocked up her best friend, while we were still dating. I didn't just _cheat_, but I was now going to have a baby with the girl.

"I'm really sorry, Alls" I ended up saying. Her eyes watered a little, but she wasn't going to cry, that I knew. She knew better than to _cry_ for _me_. She took a deep breath, and her tears were gone.

"I don't care about apologies; just tell me if it's true." Her eyes showed me how hurt she was, and that was enough to break me. The tears in my eyes were flowing freely now, all I could do was look at her.

Damn.

1.

2.

3.

4 seconds.

I just stared at her. She was gorgeous. Her long brown hair was down, curled at the end, as usual. She was wearing her favorite blue dress, and she wasn't wearing heels. Her face was free of make-up, just like I liked it. So, so beautiful.

5.

6.

7.

I sighed, knowing what was coming.

8.

9.

10 seconds.

"Yes."

Immediately after I said the word, I could feel my heart touching the ground, breaking in hundreds of pieces. I could barely hear Trish yelling at me, and Dez trying (and failing) to calm her down; _her_ sobs got louder, but I didn't dare to look away from Ally. She stared back at me, hurt, betrayal, disappointment and sadness clear as water in her eyes.

And then she smiled at me. The fakest smile I've seen in her face, but a _smile_ nonetheless.

"Then, I wish you two the best. You'll make the most beautiful family." She nodded in our direction, and with that, she began to walk away.

Trish stopped yelling, and with a last glare full of hatred, she left too. I could see Dez debating between going after the girls, or to stay with me. With a weak smile, I motioned him to follow Trish and Ally's way. He gave me a weak smile too, patted my back, and left.

I watched them leave, but they never turned back.

_How did I get in this mess? _

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck. _


End file.
